bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Farzen tifone congelante
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20726 |no = 1205 |element = Acqua |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |description = Quando un temibile demone comparve a Randall, i sacerdoti del grande tempio fornirono a Farzen informazioni sul suo conto e gli ordinarono di sbarazzarsene. Dopo che egli ebbe condiviso tali informazioni con i suoi commilitoni e che Rouche lo ebbe ringraziato, Farzen decise di eliminare quel mostro con l'aiuto dei suoi amici. Lo stratega gli affidò il compito di guadagnare tempo per consentire alla maga di radunare abbastanza potere per sferrare l'attacco finale. Le guardie furono improvvisamente attaccate dal nemico, ma Farzen riuscì a contrastare tutti i suoi attacchi. |summon =Il nostro aspetto e i nostri cuori cambiano, eppure io volevo rimanere così. Porto con me le sue speranze e i suoi crimini. |fusion = Invidia, gelosia, risentimento... Devo trasformare questi sentimenti in energia. Quali emozioni ti rendono più forte? |evolution = I rimpianti non possono cambiare il passato, quindi troverò la forza di andare avanti. Lui avrebbe voluto così. |hp_base = 4942 |atk_base = 2182 |def_base = 1987 |rec_base = 1781 |hp_lord = 6551 |atk_lord = 2754 |def_lord = 2486 |rec_lord = 2221 |hp_anima = 7443 |rec_anima = 1983 |atk_breaker = 2992 |def_breaker = 2248 |atk_guardian = 2529 |def_guardian = 2724 |rec_guardian = 2102 |hp_oracle = 5965 |def_oracle = 2367 |rec_oracle = 2578 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |ccant = 40 |ls = Creazione dell'ombra gelata |lsdescription = +80% ATT - Aumento dei danni critici - Aumento della barra BB con i colpi critici - Aumento ATT per 2 turni dopo un colpo critico |lseffect =* * |lsnote = 150% Crit, fills 6-8 BC & 50% Atk for 2 turns |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Lacerazione del demone ghiacciato |bbdescription = Potente combo di 13 attacchi d'acqua su tutti i nemici - Aumenta la frequenza di colpi critici e i danni critici per 3 turni |bbnote = 60% Crit rate & 50% Crit damage |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |ccbbt = 13 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Selion Afirarda |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 18 attacchi d'acqua su tutti i nemici - Aumenta la probabilità che i nemici siano vulnerabili a Scintilla per 2 turni - Aumenta enormemente la frequenza di colpi critici e i danni critici per 3 turni |sbbnote = 25% chance to boost vulnerability by 25%, 60% Crit & 50% Crit damage |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |ccsbbt = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |ubb = Demone ghiacciato: Exkaiser |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 22 attacchi d'acqua su tutti i nemici - Enorme aumento della vulnerabilità dei nemici a Scintilla per 2 turni - Enorme aumento di ATT BB - Enorme aumento dei danni critici per 3 turni |ubbnote = 100% vulnerability boost & 300% boost |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ccubbt = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Rimpianti e pentimenti |esitem = |esdescription = Aggiunge l'aumento dei danni da Scintilla a BB/SBB per 3 turni |esnote = 90% boost |eseffect =* |bb1 =* * * |bb10 =* * * |sbb1 =* * * * |sbb10 =* * * * |ubb1 =* * * * |evofrom = 20725 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Eredi di Elgaia |addcatname = Farzen 7 }}